izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Queen
The Queen ZAJR (Jane) Zim pulled down his antenne as another shot was heard. "Where is that coming from?" It had been going on for the last hour, even dow in his lab he could still hear it. "That's it," he said dropping the weasal he was holding and walked over to the elevator-like shaft. Proceeding to the first floor, he placed on his disguise, and stepped out of the trashcan the elevator came up in. A large bucket of popcorn sat on the couch in front of the TV. "GIR!" A butter-smeared, cyan and silver robot leaped out of the bucket and saluted. "I'm going out for a while, don't let anyone in, or destroy the house." The SIR nodded, before jumping back into the popcorn. Zim sighed and shook his head, when would he learn? ********** Looking from left to right, Zim scratched his head, the noise was coming from ri- 'BAM!' Zim cringed, it was even louder now, looking up, he found what he was looking for. A teenage girl stood on a hill, dressed in a black, tattered, dress, elbow length, black, gloves, raven hair up in a ponytail, chalk-white skin, emerald green eyes, and a golden necklace with an emerald jewel. She had a crossbow in her hands, aimed at a nearby bird. Zim approached her from behind, noiselessly, but somehow she detected him. The girl spun around and pointed the crossbow right at his throat. "Who are you and why are you sneaking up on me?" Her voice was firm, unafraid, and angry. "I am Zim, the normal human boy, and I came to ask you why you are making so much noise!" Zim yelled, smacking the weapon away. She eyed him suspistiously before lowering the device. "I'm making all this noise when I do this," The teen siad, spinning around and firing into the air. Zim cringed at the loud sound as the arrow flew out of the crossbow. A small bird fell from the sky in the distance. He looked her up and down, he was curious to know more about her, she didn't seem...human. "Okay, now it's my turn to ask the questions," Zim said. The girl turned to face him. "What is your name, How old are you, and how can a device that small make that big of a sound?" The girl thought for a moment before saying, "Okay, here are all the answers in order, My name is Jane, I'm 2000 years old, and for the sound, search me." Zim smirked and said, "Buisness before pleasure." Jane rolled her eyes, before continuing to fire. Zim, now used to the sound, asked, "How can a human be 2000 years old?" "I'm not human, I'm not an alien like you, but-" Zim cut her off by saying, "I'm not an alien! I am a perfectly-" "As I was saying, I'm not an Irken Invader, or any type of alien, I was human, but that was before my sister, my cat, my parents, and I got into a car crash. Only my parents survived. So, I became a spirit, and since I was never too nice to anyone, I was sent to the underworld, where I overthrew the king and made the queen my butler, now I am the queen." Zim was fascinated by her, but a question still poked at his mind, "What became of your sister and cat?" Jane never looked away from her target, but answered, "My cat came down with me, and since my sister was little miss perfect, she went to heaven and became an angel, pretty pathetic if you ask me." Another blast came forth and a bird hit the ground. Zim nodded, and smiled. "If that is all you wanted, then you can go now." Jane's voice was cold, and unfeeling, much like his own. "Actually," Zim placed his hand on her arm. She looked down at it, and back up to the Irken's lavender lenses. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, back to my base...er...house." She smirked and lowered her crossbow. "You really want an all powerful, demonic, half-vampire, queen of the underworld, in your house?" Zim cocked his head, "Does that mean you?" "Yes." "Then yes, yes I do." She smiled, her vampire fangs glinting in the sun. "Okay, but I warn you, I'm a little...evil." Zim smirked devoiusly, "The badder the better." Jane nodded and said, "I'll be there." Zim nodded, turned, and began to walk away. Jane called after him, "Hey, Zim!" He turned to face her. "You're all right!" Zim smiled and turned away once again, he liked this girl, and he wanted to get to know her, a little more. Category:Stories Category:ZAJR (Jane) Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia